Talk:New Horizons
So here's what we know. *'Planet:' Secundus, 18 Scorpii (45.7 lightyears from Earth) *'Satellite(s):' 1-2 moons (potentially habitable) *'Date colonized:' I'm suggesting 2100 AD, or perhaps closer to 2030-2050-ish First things first Let's get started on iron out the details for the project. What we need first is a map, a history for the world, and more or less a background on how, why, and when the colonization of this new planet took place. Also, we will be needing a name. With ACunha's permission, I would very much like to use the "Anama" name he used for his own conworlding project. Any other details regarding the finer aspects of the project can be discussed as we move ahead with the background work. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:54, October 7, 2015 (UTC) : If everyone wants to adopt the name Anama, I don't see problems. But as science uses the Latin language to name things, and we're talking about a planet colonized in the future (not too distant?), I think a Latin name is the most appropriate. Perhaps Secundus, it means The Second, assuming it is the first extrasolar planet colonized and hence the second planet inhabited by humans. - Cunha 20:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it's a new world with a new history, so we don't have to use Latin for scientific naming. However, I do like Secundus. Makes perfect sense when looking at the meaning behind the name. We'll have to wait for everyone else to give their opinion and get to work on the history of the project as well. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Star and location The star 18 Scorpii is very similar to our Sun, it's located there is 45.7 light-years, and has 4.2 billion years (in comparison the Sun is 4.5 billion years). Still not found any exoplanet, which gives us the ability to create them at will. An Earth-like planet in the habitable zone (HZ) would have a year of 372 days or so. We could have days with different duration, 28h for example. Our planet could have two or three small moons or even rings like Saturn, but much smaller. We can play with the size, mass and gravity of our planet. What do you think? - Cunha 20:56, October 7, 2015 (UTC) : I like it. The idea of several moons may require some further support given the effect they play on gravity and the people and tides in general. I think sticking to one moon may be the best, though if everyone else would support having more than one moon, then that'll be what happens. Good job on the planet hunting. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:15, October 7, 2015 (UTC) : Whats the possibilities of both a habital planet and moon? -Sunkist- (talk) 00:32, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, everything in the universe is possible. But I think the moon would have to be big as a planet. The only known moon with atmosphere for us is Saturn's Titan, and has a diameter of 5,150km. Compared the Moon has 3,475km and Earth has 12,756km - Cunha 01:02, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::: I'm totally with you on that moon part Sunkist. It would add to the story, with colony ships going to a moon and a planet, and then landing on the other for the first time thousands of years later. Imagine the stories told as people looked into the night sky and saw city lights on the world below them, but having no means to communicate with them. That would be an epic tale for the ages. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:23, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::: When we land, do we lose all of our technology? Why are we sent 1,000 years back in time? I'd find that also interesting, but I could see that those stranded on the moon would have be more secluded, less involved and would be limited on a lot of things. Trade would be very difficult. -Sunkist- (talk) 02:48, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Well, it generally depends. If both worlds have the same resources, then the limited ability to develop would be moot. I'd like to think that by losing a lot of the technology, that it will give the members the ability to delve a bit more into the background and history of their nations. Personally, I wanted to do a nation with a man who sponsored his colonization project to avoid the UN's anti-cloning and human experimentation programs, and see how a society he built would work in a Bronze Age setting. It could be a bare bones setup with the colonists having to rebuild from scratch due to the technological information they needed either being lost or destroyed in the process of colonization. But it is up to the participents of the project to decide how the history of this (or these) world(s) are developed. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:53, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: "..avoid the UN's anti-cloning and human experimentation programs."? Who is this man, how does he have so much money to send a spacecraft into space. I mean thats your story and I know you'll figure out all the kinks.. I was thinking we'd be set in contemparary/moderately in the future and we'd RP in that realm of time. -Sunkist- (talk) 05:56, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Like I said, I'm way ahead of you on the kinks issue. I don't throw this stuff out without knowing what I plan to do about the backstory. Heck, I've got an entire sandbox wiki devoted to brainstorming and organization of my ideas and concepts. So you're in safe hands. As for the later part of your comment, I think that 2050 is a good enough time to begin working on the history of the project. Far enough in the future for the technology to feasibly exist in the realm of plausibility, as well as allowing for certain groups to be permitted to take part in the project (Indonesia and Nigeria are two nations with major economies and industries that can be realistically viewed as members of any international program), and close enough to the current day for there to have not been any overwhelmingly important developments in global history. At least not any that the community haven't agreed upon. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 08:27, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I'd have to say, unless humans reach 18 Scorpii within a relatively short period of time from Earth, there will be a loss in knowledge and understanding of contemporary technology, and that the people who do reach to the new planet will have to somewhat reclaim what was lost as a whole. I seriously doubt we'd regress as far as the Bronze Age (unless our planet is severely lacking in resources) but the primary reason many things at first aren't developed is because the passengers who landed will already studied the engineering, physics, chemistry, etc. on the books while on the ship, but never actually applied this knowledge physically. No one will know truly how to build a skyscraper or a nuclear bomb because those things are impractical on a ship, and this fact and lack of experience will probably manifest and compound with each passing generation. It of course, really depends on what type of technology is on ship (nanontechnology for medicine, advanced physics to power the ship, etc.?) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 12:15, October 8, 2015 (UTC) We need a magical wormhole to take us to this planet, because the distance looks somewhat atrocious. ---Sunkist- (talk) 11:45, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with Pelicary, I highly doubt we'll be able to achieve technology that'll allow us to reach near-speed-of-the-light speeds, let alone FTL. Even the Proxima/Alpha Centarui system, the closest one to us, is about 4 light years away, which would 100 years to reach at 4% of the speed of light. Secundus, or 18 Scorpii, the one I assume we're choosing, is 45.7 light-years--unless we decide upon having several generations being able to live and sustain humanity on multiple ships for a considerably long, long, long time, I think accessing this system through wormholes will be an appropriate choice. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 12:15, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I'd rather not regress to a Bronze Age civilisation. I suggest generation ships or ships that carry many people in stasis. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 16:14, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, if that is the will of the people then so be it. The issue with wormholes as Justin suggested, is that we'd first have to find a wormhole to use, and hope that it led to our desired destination. However, regarding travel, might I suggest the ? It'll sort out some of the issues we have with moving between stars. We'll just assume that NASA and its foreign counterparts sorted out the who energy thing with the fusion power we're working on in the present day, and that Alcubierre rings large enough for a crew and equipment were built for the ship. We can work from there, but that development would definitely put us past 2025 as a starting date. Just my humble suggestion. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:23, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I think we should avoid making this too similar to the Elysian Project; some kind of FTL would be useful in that regard. I think wormhole(s) could work. Perhaps humanity didn't originally intend to go specifically to 18 Scorpii; they just discovered a wormhole that happened to lead to 18 Scorpii, leading to that specific system being colonised. An additional advantage of using wormholes or other FTL would be that there could still be some communication between Earth and Secundus, which could have all sorts of interesting consequences for the two worlds. 77topaz (talk) 19:05, October 8, 2015 (UTC)